Ron's Secret
by blueshock
Summary: Ron has a deep, dark secret that he hasn't told a single soul, but what happens when someone finds out and starts black mailing him? Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I had to fix this. I don't know why, but I kept spelling Ron wrong. Well, it's now fixed. I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter One**

Ron was sitting in the dorm room, alone. He was leaning over his trunk, muttering and laughing. Just then the door opened and in walked Harry. Ron quickly dropped what he was holding into his trunk and slammed the lid shut.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked, watching Ron mutter spells at his trunk.

"I was just looking for something," Ron quickly said, "Really nothing important."

"What were you looking for?" Harry asked, "Maybe I can help you find it."

"I was looking for my charms essay," Ron lied.

"You turned it in this morning," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Oh ya, right," Ron said, quickly standing up, "Well, goodnight."

Ron and Harry both changed and got into their beds. Ron looked over at Harry to make sure he was asleep before he gave a sigh of relief. 'That was a close on,' Ron thought, 'Good thing he didn't see what I was doing.' Ron closed his eyes and was asleep in five minutes. Harry was the first one up the next day, he quickly woke up Ron. They both got ready and headed down for breakfast. Hermione was already there.

"Don't forget we have that big Potions assignment today," Hermione said as the boys sat down next to her.

"At least we get out of all the other classes," Ron said, filling up a plate and beginning to eat.

"Ya, we don't have to deal with Snape today," Harry sighed, "Just Slughorn."

Just then the mail came. An owl landed in front of Ron, who quickly took the letter.

"Whose it from?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't say," Ron said opening the letter.

He read it to himself. _I know your little secret. If you don't want to spread it around the school you'll do as I tell you. If you don't than the entire school will be laughing at your by tonight. I will send a note to you when I want you to do something. _

Ron's face went bright red. He quickly put the letter in his pocket before Harry or Hermione could see.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron lied, "I just remembered that I forgot something important."

Ron quickly stood up and ran out of the Great Hall before Hermione or Harry could say anything. Ron ran down a hall and stopped when he noticed no one was there. He leaned up against the wall and tried to think of who it could be. After one minute, he had come up with a few people: Draco, Ginny, Fred, George, and Harry. He knew it could be Fred or George since they were not even at school anymore and Harry wouldn't do something like this to him. Ginny would be this mean and she had access to his room all summer and Draco would do this for a laugh. Ron then realized that he was wasting time standing there. Class was going to start in five minutes. He quickly ran down to the dungeons and sat down next to Harry.

"Running a bit behind," Harry said, "Don't look so worried. This will be easy."

"Easy for you to say," Ron quickly said.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked, looking at Ron with concern.

"It's nothing, really," Ron said, "I think I can handle it."

"Well," Harry said, "if you need any help, just ask."

Ron nodded his head and waited for Slughorn to begin talking.

"Today, we will be making many different potions," Slughorn said, "Now; you've been excused from all your other classes, so you have all day to finish them. We will first make a gum potion that will make anything stick to something else. After that, you'll need to make five potions of your choice. Pick your potions wisely, though. We don't want you to spend all day with just one. Now you can begin."

Slughorn sat down at his desk and began looking at papers. Everyone began on the first potion. Ron began, calming down a bit. After a half hour, everyone was nearly done. Harry was further than anyone. His potion was already the light purple color while everyone else still had dark purple. Ron was stirring his potion when a note landed in front of him. He looked around before picking it up and reading it to himself.

_Now the first task I want you to do is put a drop or more of that yellow stuff in front of you into Harry's potion. _

Ron put the note in his pocket, looking a bit puzzled by this task. He looked in front of him and there was a small vial of yellow potion. He picked it up and looked over at Harry, who wasn't looking or paying much attention to his potion at this moment. Ron quickly dumped the entire thing into Harry's potion. The potion exploded with a loud bang, causing now light green potion to fly everywhere. Slughorn waved his wand and the potion all over everyone disappeared. There was still some potion in the cauldron though. Slughorn quickly moved over to examine it.

"Wow," Slughorn said, shocking nearly the entire class, "you added a yellow exploding liquid. Makes the potion useless, I must admit. Thought it gives the potion a very good taste. Really fun for parties and pranks. You don't mind if I take the rest?"

"Why sir?" Harry asked, "if the potion is useless?"

"Well, not entirely useless," Slughorn said, taking a little bit from the cauldron, it wasn't liquid but more like slime.

Slughorn dropped it onto the floor and there was another bang, drops of green potion flying everywhere.

"Just throw a bit on the floor and see who can catch the most in their mouths. I did it when I was in school," Slughorn said, "Yes, those were some good times. I even scared a few people with this. So, may I?"

"I guess you can have it," Harry said, looking relieved and a bit confused.

"Excellent," Slughorn said, filling up two big vials.

Slughorn went back to his desk and began writing a letter. Ron looked happy that he didn't ruin Harry's potion. He looked over at Draco to see that he was looking more than mad. 'It must be him,' Ron thought, 'Look at how mad he is. Bet he didn't expect that to happen.' Ron just smiled and continued with his potion. Soon everyone was finished with the first potion and was now continuing on their second. Ron decided that he was going to stick with simple potions. He looked over at Harry to see that he was busy on his potion. Sighing, Ron flipped a few pages and just picked a random potion, which was a fog potion. He got what he needed and began to make his potion, hoping that nothing else would happen during this class.

* * *

A/N: Well, hope everyone has enjoyed this little chapter. The next chapter should be update sometime this month. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, not really that many spelling errors, but I still had to fix them. Hope everyone enjoys.

**Chapter Two**

Ron had finished his second potion just ten minutes after Harry had finished his. Harry hadn't started his third potion, since he wanted to wait for Ron to finish. Ron filled a vial, went up and put it on Slughorns desk. Slughorn didn't seem to have noticed, since he was really busy writing a letter to someone. Ron quickly went back to his seat and sat down.

"What are you making this time?" Ron asked, watching Harry turn a few pages in his book.

"I'll make this one," Harry said, pointing to a very tricky cleaning potion.

"I'll stick to this easy heat potion," Ron said.

Ron got what he needed and started on his heat potion. Ron looked over at Harry to see him turn off his burner. Hermione looked over at Ron just as he looked at her.

"His potion can't be heated," Hermione said, "Heat will do something to it."

"Doesn't it say what will happen in the book?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.

"No," Harry said, "I really don't want to find out what happens."

Hermione looked at Harry and continued with her own potion. Ron continued making his potion. His potion only took a half hour to make, while Harry's took 45 minutes. Ron put some in a vial and was about to empty his cauldron when a note landed in front of him. He quickly picked it up and read it to himself.

_Now for this next task. I want you to put a few drops of your heat potion under Harry's potion. You know what will happen if you don't do what I ask. _

Ron put the note next to the other one in his pocket and looked down at his potion. He lifted up his vial. He could feel the heat from the potion.

"Ron, can you watch my potion for a while?" Harry asked, looking at Ron.

"Okay," Ron said, now looking even more unhappy.

Ron watched as Harry stood up and quickly left the room. Ron looked down at Harry's finished cleaning potion with a sigh. He made sure no one was looking at him. He lifted up the cauldron and put drops of his potion everywhere on the burner. He quickly set the cauldron down and saw the little bit of smoke come from the top. Ron quickly refilled his vial just as Harry came back. Harry sat down and filled up his vial before he noticed his potion had turned black. He checked his book to see that his potion was supposed to be white. He set his vial down with a sigh. Ron was looking more then guilty.

"You can turn some of mine in," Ron whispered.

Before Harry could say anything, his vial had broken open. Ron and Harry quickly looked down at the little black, slimy thing. To his shock, it began to growl at him. Some students quickly moved away from the desk just as Slughorn got over to them. Slughorn picked up the black thing and it quickly covered one of his fingers and started growling really loud.

"It's eating the Professor," Pansy shrieked.

"Not to worry," Slughorn quickly said as some students moved toward the walls and door.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking a bit shocked.

"It doesn't have a name really," Slughorn said a bit cheerfully, "I can't believe you made one. It takes great skill to make one of these little things. I know some people who will pay 50 gallons for just one of these."

That seemed to have caught everyone's attention. They quickly gathered around the table to see what was so special about this thing. The black thing had stopped growling. Slughorn gave it a rub and it moved to another finger and began to growl again. His one finger was completely clean. There was not one sign of dirt or anything else on it.

"You heated a cleaning potion," Slughorn said, looking down at Harry.

"I thought I had the burner all the way off," Harry quickly said.

"Well, be lucky it wasn't all the way off," Slughorn said, "to make this requires perfect timing and heat. Many students have tried and failed to make them. Only one other student managed to make them and that was Lily Evans. You really have your mother's skill."

"Why won't it stay in a vial?" Hermione asked, looking a bit upset.

"Because a vial is already clean," Slughorn said, looking down at the now quiet black thing on his finger, "This little thing can't stand being in a small, clean space."

"So, it's a little cleaning monster?" Pansy asked, "Why would anyone want it?"

"Yes," Slughorn said, "which is why it's so expensive. Many wizarding families don't like to clean and think it's a waste of time to use magic to clean as well. They would rather not worry about cleaning."

"But how do you keep it contained?" Hermione asked.

"Just keep it in a cauldron," Slughorn said, "They can't really clean cauldrons for reasons unknown. Harry, may I take your cauldron?" I'll bring you back another one."

"Take it," Harry said, looking a bit confused.

Slughorn put the black thing on his finger back into the cauldron with the rest of it. He quickly picked up the cauldron and took it back to his desk. Everyone else had gone back to their seats. Slughorn brought Harry another cauldron and hurried back to his desk. He began writing another letter with a big grin on his face.

"You just can't help showing off," Hermione whispered, now looking madder then ever.

"It's not my fault," Harry said, "That was an accident. I really just meant to make a cleaning potion."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and went back to her potion. Ron gave a small sigh of relief. Ron looked over at Malfoy to see that he looked just as mad as Hermione. Ron looked over at Harry to he that he was flipping through his book again. Ron took a few deep breaths and continued on with his other potions. The rest of the class went on without another note, which had made Ron a bit more cheerful, but he kept glancing over at Malfoy every time he finished one of his potions. Harry had finished about five minutes before Ron, but he waited there for him to finish. Hermione still had one more potion to make and had told them not to wait for her. They quickly left the dungeons together.

"I can't believe what happened today," Harry said.

"You should be happy that whatever you or someone else did just helped you," Ron said.

"I didn't want any of that to happen," Harry said, "I just wanted a normal potions class today."

Ron looked at the ground. Just then a little first year ran up to them. Ron and Harry stopped walking and looked at the first year. He handed Ron a note and quickly ran off. Harry looked down at the note and then up at Ron to see he was looking a bit scared.

"Are you going to read it?" Harry asked.

"Can I have a moment alone?" Ron asked, looking up at Harry.

Harry shook his head and continued walking down the hall. Ron made sure Harry was completely out of site before he opened the note and read to himself.

_I am very disappointed about what happened today. You were supposed to destroy those potions, but no such luck. I've feeling a bit nice today so I'll give you another chance. Tonight, I want you to sneak into Slughorns office and grab a few potions. I won't name them now, but you will be getting another note with a list of things you need to grab and the name of the potion you will be making for me and you better make this potion right. _

Ron was now looking more then scared. He put the note in his pocket and sat down. 'Please,' Ron thought, 'let this be over soon.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I didn't think it would take this long just to get this story finished. Ya, this is sadly the last chapter to this story. Sorry if it's short and hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Three**

Ron waited quietly until everyone in the dorm was fast asleep. He got out of his bed and slowly made his way out of the room. He went down the stairs and out the common room door. He quickly made his way to Slughorn's class room and there on the door was a note. He slowly reached for it, looking very nervous. He opened it and read it to himself.

_Good, you made it this close. Now go into the class and grab these ingredients and then go to a private place and make it. Also I decided not to give you the name, I wrote down the instructions for you to follow and you better do it right. _

Ron gave a small whine but looked at the list of ingredients and then got a bit confused.

"What the heck is that?" Ron asked himself looking up and down the list, "This person is mad."

Ron crept into the class room and slowly searched for the ingredients. He managed to find all but one ingredient. He searched for awhile, but he just couldn't find it. He decided that he would grab what he thought was the next best thing and then quickly left the room. He went into the abandoned girl's bathroom, to find it empty. He went into a corner and started his work. He mixed and cut and watched the potion. The instruction were very clear and what to do, though, it took about an hour to make the potion. He looked to see that the last ingredient that he needed to add was the one he couldn't find. He grabbed the one he had decided to use and just dumped it into the potion. He watched the potion go from green to orange. He looked at the instructions and gave a sigh of relief; it at least was the right color. He added some to a vial and quickly got rid of the rest. He headed back up to his dorm when he saw another note. He quickly grabbed it and read it.

_I assume you're done with the potion and that you made it just right. Now just put it on the statue and walk away and don't you dare you back. _

Ron set the potion on the statue and quickly walked off. He didn't go far; he hid behind a corner and watched. He waited for about five minutes and someone finally came out of their hiding spot. Ron couldn't see who they were right away until they got into the light. He was shocked to see who it was; he quickly turned around and ran back to the common room. He quickly ran back up to the dorm and quickly laid in bed, just shocked at who he had just seen. The next day he woke up and went to breakfast like normal. Harry came and sat down by him. Ron jumped a bit, but quickly calmed down.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked; looking at Ron a bit worried.

"Nothing," Ron quickly said, "I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Well," Harry said, "We have potions this morning, so let's get going."

Ron and Harry made their way to Slughorn's class. They went in and sat down with the rest of the class. Soon the bell rang and class begun. Ron was looking more than nervous.

"Ok class," Slughorn said, "Today we will be making a very special potion. It's a marvelous little thing and will probably be one of the easiest potions you have made this year. It's a candy potion. Yes, a candy potion. Some of the best candy's in the world use this potion to make their candy better and today you will have the chance to make it. You may begin."

Ron went and got his stuff and so did Harry.

"Well," Harry said, "This should be fun."

"Ya," Ron said, trying not to sound nervous.

Soon everyone had begun their potions. Ron did his in silence, though, he felt very odd. 'I swear I have read this already,' Ron thought. Ron just shook it off and continued to make his potion. Almost an hour went by and soon everyone was done. Ron looked at his potion and then at Harry's potion. They were orange. That's when it finally hit him; he had made this potion last night. Slughorn came over to their table and looked at their potions with a smile.

"Very good," Slughorn said, "Now, may I have your vials?"

Ron handed him a vial of his potion and so did Harry. Slughorn went back to the front of the class, where more vials sat.

"You all did a wonderful job," Slughorn said, "Now I shall test your potions to see how you did. Well maybe not all of them."

Slughorn looked at a red potion with a sigh, and put it to the side.

"Too much of one ingredient can cause it to go red instead of orange and also make the stuff real gross," Slughorn said, picking up Harry's potion with a smile, "aw the proper color and it does look good."

Slughorn opened the potion and took a small sip. Everyone watched and waited. Ron was the one looking most and he looked ready to puke. Slughorn gave a smile.

"Very yummy," Slughorn said, "another good potion, Harry."

Ron gave a sigh of relief, while Slughorn finished the rest of the potions. Harry was looking a bit annoyed.

"Everyone did a very good job," Slughorn said, "and now to tell you that you also came close to making a puking potion. Yes, a candy potion and puking potion are the same color and have all but one ingredient difference, but you shall not find that other ingredient in this class room."

Soon the bell rang and everyone left. Ron and Harry were walking up the stairs when Harry finally turned to Ron.

"You made that potion wrong," Harry said, "Why the heck did you make it wrong?"

"The ingredient you wanted wasn't there," Ron said, looking at Harry, "and I'm shocked at you, wanting me to do all that just to make you look bad. I thought it was Draco."

"You should be lucky that I won't actually tell anyone your secret," Harry said.

"I knew you wouldn't when I realized it was you," Ron said with a sigh of relief.

"Ya," Harry said, "Though answer me this, why the heck do you play with Barbie dolls?"

"Hey," Ron said with a smile, "I do have a sensitive side and that only comes out when I'm doing that."

"Well," Harry said, trying not to laugh, "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

A/N: Ya, it was Harry that was doing it. I do hope you enjoyed this story and sorry that the chapter is short. Please review.


End file.
